Mi razón para seguir adelante
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Chung cuenta la pérdida de su motivación para seguir adelante, y aquí nos lo relata.


No sabría decir con exactitud cuando empecé a sentir esto por aquella maga, solo acertaría diciendo que si hubiera podido cambiarme por ella en ese instante no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, todo acabó así.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué?

Todo esto empezó cuando me uní a Los Buscadores de Éldrit, ella me cuidó cuando yo estaba malherido por la guerra de Hamel, desde ese entonces ya me había hecho latir el corazón con irregularidad más de una vez.

En Élder decidimos hacernos más fuertes, yo decidí seguir atacando a distancia, y unas pistolas me llamaron la atención, así que empecé a aprender el camino del tirador, pero al ser un principiante perdería más tiempo y eso me hizo pensármelo. Pero alguien hizo que siguiera por este camino, esa pelimorada ofreció su ayuda para que yo mejorara con una sonrisa, no sé qué hizo que cuando me lo propuso sentí un cosquilleo estúpido en mi estómago, sintiéndome el más feliz del mundo en ese escaso tiempo. Pero poco duró, ya que el líder, Elsword, necesitaba ayuda con su rama –ya que había cogido caballero mago- así que mi ayudante tuvo que ayudarle, y, dejarme.

En Besma un encargo nos hacía ir de noche al lago, pero al seguir siendo un principiante no podía desplazarme todo lo rápido que quería, por lo que iba a la espalda de mis compañeros.

-_Me quedaré atrás – _Me dijo una voz – _Tengo que recargar, así que no me queda otra, ¡ve y machácalos por mí! _– Me animó aquella muchacha.

Quizá esas simples palabras sin ningún mensaje me hicieron sentir mejor y con ello mejorar con mi velocidad, pero aun así, por su seguridad, me quedaba siempre cerca suyo por si algún despiste por su parte ocurría.

En Altera los enemigos aumentaban, y con ellos su fuerza. Pero nosotros no nos quedaríamos atrás, yo mejoré mi velocidad como me había propuesto, pero mi querida compañera seguía quedándose atrás, por lo que seguía protegiéndola. Pero, Elsword decidió hacer otro cambio para mejorar, y nadie rechistó.

Con todo revuelto en Altera teníamos que ir al mercado más de una vez, solíamos estresarnos por nada que pasase, y las constantes peleas entre Aisha y Elsword se hacían más frecuentes. Una vez fue quizá la peor de ellas.

-_Aisha, como no mejores con tu rapidez no vamos a llegar muy lejos._ – Reprochó el Pelirrojo.

-¿_Pero qué quieres que haga si necesito recargar maná? Tampoco es que tarde mucho… _- Respondía la de ojos morados entristecida.

-_ Pero no ves que así solo tardamos más en cumplir nuestro cometido, si no mejoras en poco tiempo creo que deberías irte… _- Propuso él, serio.

Todos los demás se quedaron mirando sin saber cómo responder a eso, Elsword se había pasado, y esta vez le costaría mucho hacer las paces con ella.

-_¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? _– Preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza.

-_Pensé que mejorarías como todos hemos hecho, pero al parecer no fue así, y también ralentizas a Chung. _

Yo, que me había mantenido al margen de la discusión limpiando mis armas, levanté la mirada y, sin que yo ordenara nada, mis palabras salieron solas.

-_Que yo me quede más atrás para ayudarla no es un problema, debemos protegernos unos a otros, Elsword. _

Girando mi cabeza después de haber hablado me encontré con unos ojos mirándome fijamente, en su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa, con ello entendí que me daba las gracias, aunque no pude ver más ya que un rojo carmesí apareció en mis mejillas, haciendo que girara mi cabeza.

-_Bueno, aun así _–Respondió el pelirrojo – _Esto es un aviso Aisha, o te haces más rápida, o te vas. _– Sentenció el pelirrojo.

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada, Rena y Eve se acercaron para tratar de animarla, pero al parecer ella se excusó, y acto seguido, se fue. Quizá no debí haber salido corriendo tras ella bajo las miradas de mis compañeros, pero en ese momento ella era mi prioridad. Unos minutos de estar buscando la encontré cerca del precipicio de la isla, apoyada en un árbol, su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado y tenía marcas de haber llorado. Vacilé un momento antes de acercarme, pero lo hice, me senté lentamente a su lado sin articular palabra, puesto que no hacían falta en ese momento.

Lentamente ella fue dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y yo pasé un brazo por su espalda, cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mí como un acto reflejo, pero ella no se quejó, es más, se abrazó más a mí, pude sentir como algo húmedo caía sobre mi brazo.

-_¿Soy tan inútil como dice Els? _– Preguntó la chica, sollozando.

- _No, no lo eres. _– Dije, serio, Elsword esta vez se había pasado.

-_Hago que te quedes atrás, ralentizo al grupo, no debería seguir aquí… _- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Algo dentro de mí se estaba oprimiendo al escuchar esas palabras, la abracé más fuerte, acercando mi otra mano para limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos ojos.

-_Yo creo que sin ti, nosotros no seríamos nada – _Respondí – _Al menos yo, porque tú has sido y serás la que me haga seguir adelante, porque para mí, eres muy importante, Aisha. – _No supe de donde había sacado la valentía de confesarle esto, pero quizá era lo único que la hacía seguir con nosotros, o quizá, solo quizá, conmigo…

Ella no respondió, solo se levantó deshaciéndose de mi agarre, y miró fijamente al atardecer que se alejaba, yo me levanté detrás de ella esperando algún movimiento, o algo. Años para mí, segundos para el mundo, pero sé que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo de nuevo, ya que se giró, abrazándome, y sin poder hacer nada me besó en los labios, torpemente, yo la correspondí como si mi vida fuera ello, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí.

Después de lo ocurrido seguimos como siempre, a veces solíamos escaparnos al atardecer y volver aquí, solo para abrazarnos. Quizá esos días fueron los momentos más preciados para mi después de todo, pero el cambio de clase fue duro, ella utilizó más el cuerpo a cuerpo, consiguiendo así más heridas, yo la dejaba más espacio, ya que ella lo pedía con la mirada.

Arduo trabajo nos costó, pero al final, me convertí en un 'Heraldo Mortal', y con ello, era uno de los más rápidos en atacar. Rena se especializó en cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que Eve al ser una vengadora Nasod. Elsword consiguió dominar la magia y Raven, la espada. Pero mi Aisha – Como la empecé a llamar desde entonces – se convirtió en la Maestra de los Elementos perfecta.

Qué hay de malo en esta historia os preguntaréis, pues aquí va.

Unos días antes, nos habíamos escapado de nuestros amigos un par de días para conseguir suministros de otras tierras mientras ellos entrenaban e inspeccionaban el terreno, así que aprovechamos a volver a Altera, y allí, volver a ver el atardecer, pero ese día fue el más especial de todos.

-_¿Recuerdas el primer día que estuvimos aquí? _– Preguntó ella cogiéndome de la mano con timidez.

- _Claro, cómo olvidarlo. _– Respondí sonriendo, acto seguido estreché su mano fuertemente tirando de ella para abrazarla.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y con sus mejillas tintadas de carmesí, volvió a besarme como la primera vez, pasando sus manitas por mi cuello, como habitualmente yo la atraje hacia mí, pero esta vez, encajamos perfectamente. Poco a poco nos separamos, y seguimos abrazados debajo de un árbol toda una noche.

Al día siguiente volvimos con todos los suministros, pero Elsword – que al parecer, había echado de menos a Aisha y sus discusiones – empezó una de sus típicas riñas.

-_Habéis venido tan lento por culpa de esta tontita. _– Dijo picándola.

-_No, en realidad lo único que no quería era verte la cara, Els. _–Respondió sacándole la lengua.

Y así algo dentro de mí, como aquella vez, había crecido en mi interior, algo de rabia contra Elsword por sus constantes broncas con ella me hacía ponerme malo. ¿Celos? Seguramente, pero no sabía que ello me haría algo así… Una vez a solas con ella, empecé otra discusión.

-_Te gusta regañar con Elsword, ¿eh? –_Dije con un tono serio.

-_¿Qué dices? Si ya es algo normal. –_Respondió ella, dudosa por mi comportamiento.

-_No sé… Quizá… –_Respondí - _…Elsword sienta algo por ti. _– Dije celoso por su comportamiento.

Ella me miró, entre divertida y dudosa, se acercó a mi abrazándome por un brazo – _Siempre hemos sido así, él no siente nada más allá de querer vencer a su hermana, Chung. – _Respondió.

-_No sé, sigo diciendo que no me fio –_ Seguí –_No deberías acercarte mucho a él… -_No pude continuar la frase.

-_¿Insinúas que me debo separar de mis amigos? –_Respondió seria – _Que yo sepa también son los tuyos, y en especial él. Mis riñas no tienen nada que ver, porque eso es símbolo de nuestra amistad. _– Me confesó sus pensamientos _–No puedo creer que estés celoso de Elsword…_

La miré, enfadado, no creí que ella se pusiera así conmigo, me deshice de su agarre y la aparté, acto seguido me fui dónde todos estaban, dejándola sola.

No volvimos a hablar y el día siguiente se hizo presente, tocaba ir al jardín del Templo donde se escondían todos los Vargos, así que todos pusimos rumbo, esta vez yo no la protegí como siempre, y me maldigo por no haberlo hecho.

Nos adentramos a lo más profundo, y antes de poder entrar en la sala dónde se escondía el jefe final, nos encontramos con Syrus, un demonio arquero con una cuchilla en su muñeca.

-_Cuidado, esa cuchilla es muy peligrosa –_Advertía la arquera del grupo. –_Ni por asomo os acerquéis mucho, atacad a distancia, ¿me escuchan? _–Sentenció con un 'Golpe del Fénix.'

Tanto yo como Rena empezamos a disparar al gran demonio, mientras los demás se encargaban de los demonios que le acompañaban, pero un espíritu fantasmal atravesó a Rena dejándola inmóvil por escasos segundos, fui a socorrerla cuando escuché un sonoro grito por toda la estancia. Rena y yo nos giramos a ver qué había pasado, y a partir de ahí, todo se volvió negro para mí.

Aisha, _mi Aisha, _había sido atravesada por la cuchilla de ese maldito demonio, la sangre empezaba a fluir mientras ella, rendida, caía al frío suelo. Con toda la rabia del mundo, un aura azul blanquecina empezó a emanar de mí, y grité con toda mi voz un sonoro 'Lluvia de meteoritos' que puso fin al demonio que había acabado con mi vida.

Me acerqué corriendo hacia el cuerpo de quien amaba, arrodillándome y abrazándola con cuidado, si la hubiera protegido… Si yo lo hubiera hecho… Ella entreabrió los ojos, llamándome.

-_No te preocupes… -_Decía con un hilo de voz. –_Aunque haya pasado esto… Seguir adelante… -_Sonrió –_ Chung… - _Volvió a llamarme. –_Nunca olvides todo lo que… Hicimos… -_Siguió –_ Te quiero, por muy… Celoso que fueras… -_Rio dejando salir un hilo de sangre por su boca. –_Perdóname… -_ Y con su último esfuerzo, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cayendo sobre mis brazos, inerte cual muñeca de porcelana era.

Intenté despertarla, intenté por todos mis medios que volviera a respirar, pero era demasiado tarde, ella se había ido, por mi culpa… No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí llorando bajo la mirada triste y los pequeños sollozos de mis compañeros, pero, al menos para mí, había perdido a la única razón para seguir adelante.

_Si alguna vez volviéramos a encontrarnos, desearía volver a ver el atardecer a tu lado._


End file.
